La légende des 7 étoiles
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: C'est l'histoire du royaume de xing avec les personnes de Fullmetal et jushin Enbu. (Royai a partir du chapitre 8)
1. Introduction

Les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist et Juunshi Enbu ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span> :

**Le début de la légende**

Au royaume de Xia, au beau milieu de la nuit, l'Impératrice était entrain de dormir quand un cauchemar la réveilla brutalement. Elle appela sa servante pour que cette dernière lui apporte de l'eau :

- Votre rêve a du être horrible, ma Dame ! Déclara la servante qui dormait debout.

L'impératrice eut un sourire et passa ses mains sur son ventre bien rond. Elle répondit après avoir bu une gorgé :

- Le début était merveilleux ! Je voyais mon fils heureux avec son grand frère… Mais, la fin fut horrible car, je le vis tuer son frère et son père…

- Majesté, ne vous inquiétez pas, généralement, quand on rêve de mort, cela signifie la vie ! Fit la Servante en voyant le visage inquiet de sa maitresse.

La servante venait de fini ses mots, que sa maîtresse perdit la poche des eaux. Ce fut en hurlant de joie qu'elle réveilla tout le palais.

* * *

><p>Au milieu d'un désert séparant Xerxes et Xia, une vieille femme était entrain de regarder les étoiles quand son petit fils de quinze années arriva. Il tenait dans ses bras une petite couverture en laine :<p>

- Les lanternes sont allumées dans tout le royaume… Cela signifie qu'un nouvel habitant va naître au palais royal de Xerxes ! Peut être que les choses vont changer… Annonça-t-il plein d'espoir en serrant la couverture.

La vieille dame soupira et répondit :

- Rien ne changera ! Les peuples du désert vont continuer à être prit entre deux feux, l'un provenant d'une salamandre et l'autre d'un phénix… Tant que le phénix et la salamandre, ne créeront pas un dragon les choses resteront ainsi…

- Grand-mère, regarde Tonrou vient d'apparaître !

- Hein ? Fit la vieille femme en regardant la direction de son petit fils.

- Cela veut dire qu'un bon Roi vient de naître, non? Demanda l'adolescent en montrant une étoile.

* * *

><p>Au palais royal de Xia, une servante sortie de la chambre de la Reine, tenant un nouveau né dans les bras. Elle s'approcha du jeune prince de deux ans et du Roi. Elle donna l'enfant au Roi et se mit à genoux. Tous les serviteurs firent de même :<p>

- Regard Kanaw, c'est ton petit frère, Keiro ! Il faudra bien le protéger ! Fit le Roi en montrant le bébé à son fils aîné.

Ce dernier eut un grand sourire et prit la main du bébé pour la caresser. Le Roi heureux se releva et déclara :

- Faite immédiatement venir tous mes ministres ! Que la fête de la naissance commence à partir de maintenant… Toute personne absente sera considérer comme n'acceptant pas cet enfant et devra être exécuté…

Les serviteurs se levèrent et partirent à leurs postes.

* * *

><p>Dans une maison de noble, un haut fonctionnaire jouait au échec contre un autre haut fonctionnaire. D'un coup, les hurlements d'une femme déconcentrèrent l'un des hommes :<p>

- Pourquoi les femmes n'accoucheraient pas en silence ? Je suis entrain de risquer mes terres du nord là ! Hurla énerver l'un des hommes.

- Mon ami, font-elle le silence quand l'enfant est conçu ? C'est peut être pour rappeler se moment de plaisir qu'elles hurlent autant ! Fit l'autre homme en rigolant.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ministre Grumman, vous êtes toujours aussi drôle !

- Oui, mais vous avez perdu, Premier Ministre Raven ! Répondit Grumman en montrant le résultat du jeu.

Raven allait s'énerver quand, une servante arriva et déclara :

- Mon Seigneur, c'est une fille !

Au moment où Raven ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une autre servante et hurla :

- Mon Seigneur, c'est une fille !

- Deux filles ! Quel désastre ! Fit Raven en tombant à genoux.

C'est à ce moment qu'une troisième servante arriva et le vit à genoux :

- Mon Seigneur ! Fit gêner la nouvelle arrivante.

- Quoi ? Pour l'amour des cieux, dite-moi que c'est un garçon… Annonça Raven en se relevant et en prenant la main de la dernière servante.

- Mon Seigneur… C'est…

- Ministre Grumman, votre femme est entrain de donnez naissance… Hurla un serviteur du Ministre Grumman.

Grumman quitta la maison de Raven sans dire en revoir et couru jusqu'à sa demeure.

* * *

><p>Dans le désert, la vieille femme et son petit fils virent apparaître, au coté de Tonrou, Komon, Rokuson et Monkoku. Une cinquième étoile était entrain d'apparaître quand un jeune enfant du désert arriva et déclara :<p>

- Ram, maman, vient d'avoir autre un fils ! Shan !

- Renjou ! Déclara la vieille femme en ignorant l'annonce du nouvel arrivant.

L'adolescent regarda la cinquième étoile briller quand deux autres apparurent. Il fit sous le choc :

- Bukyokou et Hagun ! Impossible, les sept étoiles ne peuvent pas briller en même temps…

- Grand-mère, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi les sept étoiles brillent en même temps ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Cela signifie que le monde que nous connaissons va changer…

- En bien ou en mal ? Demanda l'adolescent passionné.

- Ca personne ne peut le dire…

* * *

><p>Au palais royal de Xerxes, la Reine s'approcha d'un nouveau né. Elle le regarda furieuse. Elle retira une épingle à cheveux de sa coiffure puis, visa le cœur du nouveau né. La pointe de l'épingle s'arrêta à millimètre du cœur de l'enfant. La Reine regarda la personne qui tenait son poignet :<p>

- Général Ma Chan ! Déclara la Reine surprise et paniqué en voyant l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et vit qu'il était couvert de sang. Paniqué, elle hurla :

- Garde !

Personne n'arriva. Alors, la Reine répéta encore et encore se mot. L'homme sourit et retira la barrette à cheveux des mains de la Reine :

- Aucun Garde, ne viendra à votre aide ! Déclara-t-il en retirant ses doigts du poignet pour montrer du regard la lame de son épée couverte de sang.

- Toi ! Sale Démon ! Hurla la Reine paniqué de rage.

- Qui est le Démon entre nous deux, Altesse ? Demanda avec un sourire sadique, l'homme.

La Reine ne répondit pas et écarquilla les yeux en voyant se sourire. L'homme s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et regarda le nourrisson qui dormait à point fermer :

- Vous vouliez le tuer avec ceci ? Alors que diriez-vous de mourir de la même façon ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la barrette à cheveux.

- Ne t'approche pas, Sale démon… Fit la Reine en reculant.

Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. L'homme s'agenouilla en soupirant. Il vit la Reine essayer de reculer à l'aide de ses bras, mais sa robe était coincée sous le pied de l'homme. Il sourit et enfonça d'un coup sec, la barrette à cheveux dans la poitrine de Reine. Cette dernière suffoqua. Une fois qu'elle fut bien morte, l'homme se releva et regarda le nourrisson. Ce dernier était réveillé mais, ne pleurait pas. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de l'enfant, marquant ainsi son tissu de sang :

- Sois heureux, mon fils… Plus aucun danger ne guette…

Après ses mots, l'homme parti. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Roi de Xerxes paniqué. Il attrapa le nourrisson qui dormait à point fermer et remarqua le cadavre de la Reine. C'est alors qu'un serviteur arriva :

- Il me reste plus qu'à me retrouver une autre femme… faite une sélection ! Ordonna le Roi en prenant l'enfant.

* * *

><p>Quand le Ministre Grumman entra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une jeune servante tenant ses bras une petite fille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Grumman regarda derrière elle et vit tout ses domestiques en pleure. Il courut à l'intérieur de la demeure et trouva le cadavre de sa femme.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le temple de Grande Prêtresse de Xia, une femme était entrain de répéter le nom des sept étoiles polaires en boucle quand l'Empereur arriva :<p>

- Pourquoi cette demande ? Demanda-t-il énerver.

- Les sept étoiles ont brillé toutes en même temps cette nuit ! Répondit la femme.

- Et ?

- Cela ne doit pas arriver ! Souvenez-vous de la légende ! Quand les sept étoiles brilleront la même nuit, le royaume de Xia disparaîtra… Le seul moyen de sauvé Xia est d'éliminé les étoiles une à une… Votre fils Keiro est une menace pour le royaume ! Déclara la Grande Prêtresse.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Empereur et il déclara :

- Le seul moyen de sauvé Xia est d'éliminé, la folle qui répand se genre de rumeur !

- Votre Majesté ! Vous ne devez pas le laisser en vie ! Hurla la Grande Prêtresse avant de se faire emmener par des gardes.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, merci d'avoir lu l'introduction. Je sais que c'était un chapitre pourri ! J'espère un peu me rattraper avec celui ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 <span>

**Le quatrième anniversaire **

Quatre ans plus tard, au palais royal de Xia, les serviteurs travaillaient d'arrache pied à fin de préparer la fête d'anniversaire du jeune prince Keiro. Ce fut dans toute cette agitation, que le Prince Héritier s'approcha de son petit frère :

- Que veux-tu Keiro pour ton anniversaire ? Demanda le fils aîné de l'Empereur.

L'enfant de quatre ans, prit le temps de réfléchir et répondit :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'à la coure royale de Xerxes, quand un Prince fête son anniversaire, on lui offre des vœux… Je veux un vœu venant de Xerxes…

- Où ? Vais-je trouver ça ? Demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers son Eunuque.

- On dit qu'une troupe de marchands de Xerxes serait en ville… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur demander ? Répondit Keiro avec le sourire.

- En ville ? Mais, il m'est impossible de sortir du palais les jours de fête !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! C'est ce que je veux comme cadeau ! Si, je ne l'ai pas, tu sera plus mon grand-frère ! Répondit Keiro énerver en tournant le dos à son grand-frère.

Aussi rapidement que possible, le Prince Héritier sorti des appartements de Keiro accompagné de son Eunuque.

* * *

><p>Sur la place du marcher, une jeune fillette aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux gris regardaient les stands sans trouvé le cadeau qui l'intéressait :<p>

- Mademoiselle Koei, votre père… Va vraiment me tuer, si, je ne trouve pas un cadeau qui vous fais plaisir… Alors choisissez vite, c'est l'anniversaire du Prince Keiro cet après-midi… Il faut vous faire jolie, si vous souhaitez épouser un Prince…

- Hana ! Et si, je ne souhaite pas épouser un Prince ? Demanda la fillette de quatre ans, sérieusement.

- Mademoiselle, toutes les jeunes filles rêves d'épouser un Prince ! Répondit la servante avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pas moi… Si, il est comme mon père alors pourquoi rêvais-je d'épouser un Prince ! Fit froidement la fillette.

- Mademoiselle ! Tenta la servante de voir la fillette partir vers un endroit où le peuple était réuni.

Elles regardèrent une estrade et virent des esclaves de Xerxes entrain de se faire vendre aux enchères. Ils avaient tous un regard terrorisé dans leurs yeux. D'un coup, la fillette vit un homme plutôt musclé, aux cheveux blonds longs. Ce dernier n'avait pas le même regard les autres esclaves. Il semblait perdu dans ses sombres pensés :

- Hana ! Je veux cet homme comme cadeau ! Déclara la fillette d'un coup.

La servante écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Voyant que la fillette était sérieuse, la servante répondit :

- Mademoiselle, les autres filles veulent des bijoux pour leurs anniversaires, pas des esclaves sortis tout droit d'on sais où !

Hana venait de terminer sa phrase que l'homme fut envoyé sur l'estrade. Le vendeur d'esclave commença à le détailler sous toutes ses coutures et les enchères montèrent :

- Trois cents ! Hurla le vendeur d'esclave en regardant un noble.

- Les esclaves de Xerxes, savez-vous… Continua Hana alors que la fillette écoutait les enchères monter.

- Cinq cents ! Annonça la fillette en levant la main comme les nobles.

Les gens regardèrent la fillette et explosèrent de rire. Le vendeur d'esclave s'approcha d'elle et déclara :

- Gamine, retourne jouer avec tes barrettes et tes bijoux… Là, tu es dans la coure des grands….

- Seriez-vous entrain de dire que je suis incapable de payer et de comprendre ce que vous faite ici ? Répondit la fillette sérieusement.

- Bien évidement, gamine !

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Demanda la fillette.

- Je m'en contre fiche, gamine ! Répondit le marchand d'esclave.

- Hana ! Fait venir immédiatement le chef du poste de police ! Cet homme a osé insulter mon père en me traitant de « Gamine »…

- Mademoiselle ! Fit Hana paniqué.

- Dit donc, tu ne semble pas savoir où tu joue gamine ! Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla le marchand d'esclave en levant sa main pour gifler le visage de la fillette.

Il fut arrêté dans son geste par l'esclave qu'il vendait lui. Il avait réussi à retirer ses chaînes. Ses yeux avaient changé et il faisait très peur à voir. Paniqué, les nobles qui avaient posé des enchères retirèrent leurs propositions et partirent en courant:

- On ne touche pas aux enfants ! Déclara l'esclave énerver.

- Heu… Ok… Fit le vendeur d'esclave paniqué.

- Bien, revenons notre vente ! Fit la fillette avec le sourire.

L'esclave retira sa main et le vendeur baissa la sienne. Il se gratta la gorge et déclara :

- On avait dit cinq cents….

- Ca c'était avant ! Vu que les autres ont retiré leur enchère, je vais revoir mon prix… Et comme vous semblez heureux de vous en débarrassez, vous allez accepter ! Rétorqua la fillette.

- Mademoiselle ! Fit Hana en tapant des pieds sur le sol en signe de désespoir.

- Combien ? Demanda le vendeur.

La fillette lui montra ses cinq doigts. Le vendeur explosa de rire et répondit :

- Cinq pièces d'ors… Ridicule ! Il ne les vaut pas ! C'est trop payé pour lui !

- Tout à fait ! Vu que nous sommes d'accord et que vous êtes heureux de vous en débarrasser, alors vous acceptez ses cinq pièces de bronze avec joie… Rétorqua la fillette en donnant cinq petites pièces en bronze au vendeur.

Elle fit demi tour suivit de l'esclave et de la servante sous le choc. Ils étaient entrain de se diriger vers la demeure du Ministre Grumman quand la servante déclara :

- Comment vais-je annoncer cette chose à votre père ?

- Cette chose est un humain, Hana ! Il a donc un nom comme toi et moi ! Répondit la fillette.

- On dirait un animal ! Fit Hana en regardant l'homme sale du haut vers en bas.

Ce dernier voyant sa peur, ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire encore plus peur en lui montrant ses dents. Cette dernière hurla de terreur et couru la première vers l'intérieur de la demeure :

- Vous êtes drôle, monsieur ! Je suis Koei et vous ? Demanda la fillette avec un grand sourire sincère.

- Monsieur ? Je ne souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai été appelé ainsi ! Répondit l'homme en entrant dans la demeure.

Ils furent accueillis par Grumman en tenu officiel qui fusillait du regard Hana :

- Je désoler ! Mais, elle ne voulait rien d'autre pour son anniversaire ! Ne me renvoyez pas ! Pleura Hana à genoux

Grumman observa l'homme avec attention.

La fillette soupira et leva sa jupe révélant ainsi ses jambes et ses marques de coups de bâtons :

- Tu le voulais vraiment comme cadeau, pourquoi ? Demanda Grumman avec le sourire.

- C'était la seule chose intéressante sur le marché, se matin ! Avoua la fillette.

- Va te préparer nous sommes attendu ! Hana allez l'aider ! Monsieur Lin, occupez-vous de ce nouvel employer… Ordonna Grumman.

La fillette partie et passa à côté de son esclave. Elle sourit et déclara :

- A plus tard, monsieur Wu ! Soyez très gentil avec monsieur Lin !

La fillette disparut, Grumman aussi et l'esclave suivit le dénommer Lin jusqu'à la salle des serviteurs. C'est là, que se tenait un grand bain. Monsieur Lin lui expliqua les règles :

- Notre bien aimée Seigneur, nous oblige a prendre au moins une fois par mois … Tu ne dois jamais…

* * *

><p>Dans la maison du Premier Ministre, les épouses et les filles de ce dernier étaient entrain de vêtir de leurs plus belles tenues, chacune dans leurs bâtiments respectifs. Ce fut ensemble, que les trois dames sortirent pour allez au palais impérial. Elles montèrent dans leurs paladins respectifs et partirent :<p>

- Mère, pourquoi voulez-vous que le Prince porte un regard sur moi ? Demanda la fille de la seconde épouse.

- Si, tu épouses le Prince, alors nous deviendrons les plus puissantes et plus riche que la première dame.

* * *

><p>Lady Koei venait de finir de se préparer et allait partir de sa demeure quand, elle vit entrée en courant dans son jardin, un enfant de six ans accompagné d'un homme. Tous deux semblaient paniqués :<p>

- Je vous avais dis de ne pas y aller ! Hurla l'homme.

- Mais, c'est le seul cadeau que Keiro souhaitai ! En tant que grand-frère, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller contre se cadeau… Répondit l'enfant.

- Oui mais c'est de la folie, maintenant à cause de votre bonté, on a la police à notre poursuite… Rétorqua l'homme.

- Oui, mais j'ai le cadeau de Keiro ! Répondit l'enfant en montrant un morceau de papier.

- Votre Majesté ! Ce plaignit l'eunuque comme Hana le fait envers Lady Koei.

Lady Koei regarda cette scène qui était entrain de se dérouler devant elle quand, elle entendit les gardes frapper à la porte principale. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle regarda le Prince Héritier et l'Eunuque :

- Entrée ici ! Les gardes ne vous trouverons pas ! Fit-elle en montrant un bâtiment.

Le Prince et l'Eunuque entrèrent dans la pièce et virent l'esclave fraîchement acheté entrain de se laver. Ses trois personnes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que l'Eunuque remarqua une marque sur le torse de l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un tatouage de Salamandre :

- Oh ! Un garde du Roi de Xerxes ! Hurla l'Eunuque en reconnaissant la marque.

L'homme cacha aussi rapidement que possible la marque. C'est à ce moment là qu'entra dans la salle le Ministre Grumman. Il regarda les trois personnes et le nouvel esclave :

- Je me disais bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose ! Vous êtes le Général Ma Chan ! Fils d'une esclave de Xia et du Roi de Xerxes… Disparut, il y a quatre ans lors d'un combat contre notre armée… Dans lequel votre père, vous a envoyez à la mort… Déclara Grumman en regardant l'esclave.

- Hein ? Ce type est un prince de Xerxes ? Demanda le Prince Héritier en regardant son eunuque.

- Je l'ignore Altesse ! Avoua l'Eunuque.

- Si tel est le cas, nous devons immédiatement le dénoncer à au général Kaio ! Continua le Prince Héritier.

Le Prince allait sortir avec son Eunuque, quand Grumman annonça :

- Si, vous le dénoncez, vous allez devoir expliquer pourquoi vous étiez chez moi et non au palais en ce jour, spéciale ! Etes-vous sur, que cela est une bonne idée ?

- Seriez-vous entrain de me menacer ? Demanda le Prince Héritier en regardant Grumman énerver.

- Non ! Je dis simplement que votre destin, le mien et le sien son lier par ce secret… Si, vous révélez se secret, vous serrez grandement puni… Disons, que je garde votre secret et que je vous aide à retourner au palais, en échange, vous gardez le secret sur cet homme…

- Mais, c'est un traître ! Continua le Prince Héritier.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que le sang du Roi de Xerxes coule dans ses veines ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être traité comme les autres esclaves de Xerxes ? Expliqua Grumman calmement.

- Vous vous portez garant de cet esclave ? Si, il arrive quoi que se soit à la famille royale, vous serrez tenu comme responsable et vous et votre famille serait exécuter ! Déclara le Prince Héritier.

- Cela n'arrive pas… Mais, je veux bien me porter garant de cet esclave ! Fit Grumman sur de lui.

Ma Chan regarda surpris Grumman. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Voilà, la question qu'il se posait.

* * *

><p>Au Royaume de Xerxes, le Prince aîné de Xerxes était debout aux côtés d'un cadavre. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la haine et la colère :<p>

- Pourquoi lui, est pas moi ? Je suis l'aîné ! C'est à moi de monter sur le trône est nom à ce gamin de quatre années ! Hurla-t-il en pleure.

D'un coup, il remarqua l'épée et compta le nombre de personnes dans la salle à avoir entendu les derniers vœux du Roi. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Premier Ministre, êtes-vous avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vous ai formé durant dix années, alors pourquoi ce serait ce gamin mon Roi, Votre Altesse ! Répondit le vieil homme en voyant où le Prince voulait en venir.

A la fin de ses mots, il se mit a genoux et fut suivit par toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. L'adolescent ordonna alors :

- Faite exécuter le Prince Bert ainsi que toute sa coure…

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, le jeune Prince Bert était entrain de jouer dans les jardins quand le bruit des tambours se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête et regarda ses serviteurs :<p>

- Cela signifie, que père est mort ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Oui, Altesse ! Répondit le serviteur.

Le serviteur venait à peine de finir de répondre qu'un soldat arriva accompagné d'une servante du Roi :

- Altesse, vous devez immédiatement quitter le palais ainsi que vous ! Hurla le soldat en regardant le Prince et ses serviteurs.

Sans en attendre plus, le Prince quitta le palais accompagné du soldat et de ses serviteurs les plus dévouer. Ils étaient poursuivit par l'armée du Roi. Soit trois cents soldats, très entraînés.

* * *

><p>La nuit venait de tombée quand la fête d'anniversaire du Prince Keiro commença. De part et d'autre, de la grande coure était disposé des tables, deux grandes tables et une plus petite au centre. Les invités étaient disposés de part est d'autre selon leur statut sur les deux grandes tables. Puis, l'annonceur cria :<p>

- Veuillez accueillir son Altesse, l'Impératrice Lai et les Princes Kanaw et Keiro !

Tous les Hauts Fonctionnaires ainsi que leurs familles se levèrent. Une Dame plutôt bien habillé, accompagné de deux enfants, l'un portant une tenue bleue et l'autre une tenue verte. Lady Koei qui était aux côtés de son père reconnu toute suite un des deux enfants. Celui portant la tenue bleue :

- Père…

- Je sais ! Fit Grumman en coupant la parole à sa fille.

- Bien que la fête commence ! Ordonna l'Impératrice alors que l'Empereur était absent.

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer et les danseuses à danser.

Un peut plus haut, sur un balcon, l'Empereur observait les inviter avec une vieille dame :

- Laquelle des filles du Premier Ministre épousera le Prince Héritier ? Demanda-t-il.

La femme regarda une à une les trois jeunes filles et déclara :

- Les trois épouseront un Prince, mais ce ne sera pas le Prince Héritier !

- Keiro ? Demanda l'Empereur surpris.

- Oui…

- Alors, quel ministre donnera sa fille en épouse au Prince Héritier ?

- Celle-ci, mourra avant ses quinze années… Celle-ci épousera, un général… Celle-ci un le fils d'un autre ministre… Quand celle-ci, elle n'épousera aucun Roi… Mais, sera très proche des Salamandres et des Phénix, tout comme son père l'est ! Déclara la femme en regardant la fille de Grumman.

- Serait-elle une aide ou une ennemie ? Demanda l'Empereur sérieusement.

- Cela dépend… Du chemin que choisira le Prince Keiro ! Avoua la vieille femme.

* * *

><p>Dans une forêt de Xerxes, la servante du Roi et le Prince Bert continuaient de fuir leur poursuivant. D'un coup, le Prince trébucha et tomba sur sol :<p>

- Je n'en peux plus ! Déclara l'enfant à bout de force.

- Altesse, nous s'y sommes presque… Une fois sortie de cette forêt, votre vie ne sera plus en danger ! Alors, relevez-vous ! Ordonna la servante.

- A quoi bon, fuir ! J'ai toujours été un obstacle pour mon grand-frère… Je ne réussi rien de bon ! Alors autant mourir ! Avoua l'enfant en pleure.

- Altesse ! Votre frère n'en a pas encore conscience, mais il aura besoin de vous dans les années a venir… C'est pour cette raison, que vous devez vivre !

- Que veux-tu dire Mira ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Vous le serez le moment venu ! Répondit la servante en prenant l'enfant sur son dos.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur route en direction du Royaume de Drachma.

* * *

><p>Le nouvel esclave de la famille Grumman était entrain de s'entraîner à l'épée quand un homme entra dans la demeure. Ma Chan reconnu cet homme. Ce dernier en le voyant écarquilla les yeux de surprise et annonça en pleur :<p>

- Général, vous êtes toujours en vie !

Ma Chan regarda l'homme et ne répondit pas. C'est alors que Grumman rentra avec sa fille endormie. En voyant Ma Chan et l'autre homme, il déclara :

- Suivez-moi ! Lin apporter du thé !

Les deux hommes suivirent Grumman jusqu'à une pièce. Il demanda calmement :

- Quels sont les nouvelles de Xerxes ?

- Le Roi est mort votre Altesse… Mais, une chose c'est produite juste avant que son dernier souffle n'arrive… Répondit l'homme.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Grumman.

- Il a désigné comme Héritier au trône, son second fils, le Prince Bert…

Ma Chan regarda Grumman surpris de cet aveu. Il allait intervenir quand Grumman le devança :

- Comment a réagit le fils aîné ?

- Mal, il aurait demander à coure de lui prêtez serment et il aurait envoyer la garde Royale exécuté le Prince Bert… Répondit l'homme.

- Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda Ma Chan inquiet.

- Ils seraient en route pour le Royaume de Drachma…

Sans attendre, Ma Chan se leva et sorti en prenant une épée. Il croisa dans la coure Lady Koei qui le regarda :

- Votre regard, il semble inquiet et en colère… Déclara-t-elle a moitié endormie.

- Mademoiselle, une personne que j'aime est en grand danger… Je dois absolument l'aider… Annonça-t-il tristement.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mon fils… Tout comme vous, aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire ! Et une troupe de soldats de Xerxes est à sa poursuite… Avoua Ma Chan.

- Il est comme toi ? Demanda Koei avec le sourire.

- Je l'ignore, cela fait quatre années que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Répondit tristement Ma Chan.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Koei. Elle retira un pendentif et le donna à Ma Chan :

- Ceci appartenait à ma mère… D'après, Hana, elle s'en servait pour traverser le royaume… Utilise-le et revient ici avec ton fils…

Ma Chan regarda le collier. Il hésita à le prendre quand Grumman annonça :

- Prenez-le ! C'est un passe droit… Faite ce qu'elle dit… Retrouvez votre fils et revenez ici…

- Je ne peux pas… Si, votre Roi le découvre… Tenta Ma Chan

- Il n'en sera rien… Je vous laisse trois jours, dans trois jours, l'armée de Xia attaquera votre pays… Et vous serrez exécuté, si vous êtes retrouver par eux.

Après ses mots, Ma Chan attrapa le collier et parti. Koei regarda son père, surprise et demanda :

- Depuis, quand êtes-vous aussi gentil ?

- Depuis, quand ramènes-tu des esclaves du marché ? Rétorqua Grumman.

* * *

><p>Le Prince Keiro était entrain de regarder le jour se lever sur Xia quand son grand frère arriva et lui tendit un bout de papier :<p>

- Voilà, ton cadeau ! Ca n'a pas été facile de l'avoir… Mais, j'ai réussi ! Fit Kanaw heureux.

Keiro attrapa le morceau de papier et mit à brûler dans la flamme de la bougie. Son grand frère choqué demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ton cadeau ne te plait pas ?

- Non, c'est ainsi que je dois faire pour réalisé mon vœu… Répondit Keiro froidement.

- Et quel est-il ton vœu ? Demanda Kanaw.

- Devenir le futur Roi de Xia ! Répondit Keiro sérieusement.

Pensant que Keiro lui faisait une, Kanaw se mit à rire. Ce comportement énerva encore plus Keiro, qui ne laissa rien paraître à part un sourire.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours donnés par Grumman à Ma Chan étaient passés depuis plus d'un mois. L'armée de Xia avait conquérir une grande partie des terres de Xerxes avant d'être arrêter par une barrière naturelle, le désert. A la capitale, Mademoiselle Koei attendait toujours le retour de Ma Chan. Alors que l'hiver commençait à tombée sur Xia, une ombre apparut dans la nuit au loin. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans un bien triste état. Son corps entier était recouvert de blessures. D'un coup, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la demeure du général Grumman. A l'aube, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Lady Koei et Hana. L'homme tomba devant elles et déclara en tendant un collier à Lady Koei :<p>

- Je suis de retour, Mademoiselle !

Après ses mots, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>A Suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment nommé cette fanfiction, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouï.<p>

Merci beaucoup à très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

Empereur Kang : Empereur de Xia

Prince Kanaw : Fils ainé de Xia et Prince Héritier

Prince Keiro : Second fils de l'Empereur

Ministre Grumman : Ministre des armées

Lady Koei : Fille de Grumman

Ma Chan : Serviteur de Koei

Premier Ministre Raven : Ancien ami de Grumman.

Lady Choka : Second fille de Raven et femme du Prince Kanaw

Lady Man Ran : Fille ainée de Raven et femme de Prince Keiro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Le début réel de l'histoire.**

Dix années plus tard, un groupe de soldat appartenant Xerxes infiltrèrent dans le plus grand silence, la forteresse que Xia avait durement conquérir pendant ses neufs dernières années. Un homme portant un masque blanc entra dans la chambre du Gouverneur en charge de cette forteresse. C'est là qu'il vit l'homme d'une quarantaine entrain de se battre contre une jeune femme. D'un coup, l'homme frappa le visage de la femme qui tomba sur le sol suite à la force du coup :

- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra t'aider ! Déclara l'homme avec un sourire sadique.

L'homme commençait à se déshabiller quand l'homme au masque dégaina son épée. Il menaça le Gouverneur en la posant sous sa gorge :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Garde ! Hurla le Gouverneur paniqué.

- Vieux porc ! Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra t'aider ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous lui avez dit ? Demanda l'homme au masque en regardant la jeune femme.

- Tu es un fantôme de Xerxes ! Conclu le Gouverneur.

Chaque mot que ce dernier prononçait, était rempli de haine. L'homme au masque rangea son épée et annonça en donnant une lettre :

- Tout à fait ! Maintenant, au lieu de jouer avec une jeune femme… Donne cette lettre à ton Roi…

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas un messa…

Le Gouverneur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme avait déjà dégainé son épée, et lui avait remit sous la gorge. Le Gouverneur sourit et commença à trembler de peur en voyant le regard de son adversaire :

- Tu as jusqu'à dix pour fuir, après quoi, j'enverrais mes hommes te poursuivre et te tuer ! Annonça calmement l'homme au masque.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne rigolait pas, le Gouverneur prit l'enveloppe et partie en courant loin de la pièce. L'homme retira son masque et tendit une main à la jeune demoiselle assis sur le sol. Cette dernière regarda ses yeux or étrangement :

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Chisenkyuu… Le Général Chisenkyuu… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Ko… Koei… Lady Koei ! Répondit la jeune femme timidement en prenant la main du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Au palais royal de Xia, une réunion urgente avait lieu. Le sujet de cette réunion était l'armée fantôme de Xerxes :<p>

- Ministre Grumman, comment un homme aussi proche de Xerxes que vous, n'a pu avoir aucun renseignement sur cette armée ? N'avez-vous pas délibérément caché ses informations à son Altesse ? Demanda le Premier Ministre Raven en mettant son ami en porte à faux.

L'Empereur regarda Grumman qui ne répondait pas à la question de Raven. Alors que tous les autres ministres demandaient des explications, le Prince Kanaw prit la parole à la surprise générale :

- Le Ministre Grumman n'a jamais caché cette information… Il n'était pas au courant du plan du Roi de Xerxes…

- Prince Kanaw, vos sentiments à l'égare de la fille du Ministre Grumman, vous cache sa trahison… Rétorqua le Premier Ministre.

- Tout a fait ! Altesse, nous l'avons tous vu… Durant ses derniers mois, le Prince Kanaw passait plus de temps avec Lady Koei qu'avec sa propre épouse ! Fit un autre Ministre.

Le Prince Kanaw voulu riposter quand Grumman le devança. Il retira sa ceinture de ministre et la posa sur les marches se trouvant devant le siège de l'Empereur. Puis, après ce geste, il sortit de la salle :

- Majesté, faite immédiatement retirer les biens du traître Grumman… Hurla un ministre.

Empereur n'accepta pas cette demande. Énerver de la démission de Grumman, le Prince Kanaw sortit en colère sous le regard heureux de Keiro et du Premier Ministre.

* * *

><p>Grumman était entrain de marcher dans les allées du palais royal, en direction de la sortie quand le Général de l'armée se présenta devant lui :<p>

- Monsieur, une huitième forteresse vient d'être prise au front West… Nous devons immédiatement intervenir sur place…

Grumman sourit et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Allez donc informez sa Majesté, je ne suis plus Ministre des armées… Je compte sur vous, pour soutenir mon remplaçant…

Devant cette révélation, le Général écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut sous se regard que Grumman quitta le palais.

* * *

><p>Dans une ville de Xia, se trouvant non loin des frontières Xerxes, dans une maison, un homme portant un masque marchait au milieu d'une marée de sang et de cadavres. Il regarda un homme qui paniqué retrancher contre deux caisses en bois :<p>

- Où est ma Maitresse ? Demanda l'homme au masque.

- Je l'ignore, on m'a simplement ordonné de la garder ici quelques jours… Répondit paniqué l'homme entre les deux caisses.

- Qui ? Redemanda l'homme au masque.

- Je l'ignore…

- Dommage, c'est un échec ! Répondit l'homme au masque avant d'achever l'homme entre les deux caisses.

* * *

><p>A la forteresse, Lady Koei venait de finir de se changer quand elle vit, Chisenkyuu et son armée. Ils étaient entrain d'aider le peuple de Xia et de Xerxes à fuir :<p>

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin sorti de votre cachette ! Déclara Chisenkyuu heureux.

- Que faite-vous ? Demanda Lady Koei en voyant Chisenkyuu aider une veille femme à monter dans une charrette.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Nous évacuons les civiles de Xia et de Xerxes avant que votre armée n'arrive ! Répondit Chisenkyuu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre armée est tellement idiote qu'elle ne fera pas la différence entre civile et combattant ! Rétorqua Chisenkyuu.

- Notre armée n'est pas idiote ! C'est seulement vous qui la poussez à confusion avec vos vêtements ! Fit Lady Koei énerver par les mots de Chisenkyuu.

- Serviez-vous entrain de dire que nous sommes responsable de tout ? Demanda Chisenkyuu en brasant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui ! Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si vous n'étiez pas venue ici ! C'est gens n'aurait pas à fuir si, vous aviez été un peu plus responsable et que vous aviez négocié au lieu de prendre cette forteresse par la force ! Répondit Lady Koei en montrant un tas de cadavres entassé dans une partie de la coure.

- Négocier ? Est-ce que le peuple de Xia a négocié quand il a conquit les treize forteresses ? Savez-vous au moins ce qu'ils ont fait en pénétrant ici ? Ses gens ne sont pas morts de nos mains mais de celle de votre cher et tendre Gouverneur ! Si, vous ne me croyez pas, regardez-vous dans un miroir, votre visage parlera mieux que les mots ! Hurla Chisenkyuu énerver en montrant le bleu sur la joue droite de Koei.

Vexé, Koei allait répondre quand un soldat de Chisenkyuu arriva et déclara :

- Nous avons un problème, les membres de la tribu nomade des Yins sont malades…

- Qu'ont-ils ? Demanda Chisenkyuu inquiet.

- Nous l'ignorons… Nous avons demandez à un chamade de leur tribu de venir aussi rapidement que possible ! Répondit le soldat.

- Bien ! Emmène-moi à eux ! Ordonna Chisenkyuu.

Il venait a peine de commencer à suivre le soldat qu'il vit que Koei le suivait. Énervé, il fit :

- Notre conversation est terminée depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

- Je ne vous suis pas… J'ai simplement entendu l'annonce de votre soldat… Et il se trouve que là d'où je viens, j'ai appris à pratiquer l'art de la médecine…

- Oh ! Pas possible à Xia, la médecine est un art… Désolé, Beauté, mais, jouer avec tes stupides encens et tes aiguilles d'acupunctures, ne sont à mes yeux pas un art mais, une stupidité ! Répondit Chisenkyuu.

- Imbécile de Général, je vais ignorer vos mots car, avoir des malades au sein d'un forteresse, peut être considérer comme grave… C'est peut être le début d'une épidémie ! Fit Koei sérieusement.

- Épidémie ? Voilà en quoi vous et nous sommes si différent ! Là où vous voyez le mal, nous voyons le bien et là où nous voyons le mal, vous voyez le bien !

- Combien de vos soldats sont malades ? Demanda Koei en regardant le soldat de Chisenkyuu.

- Dix… Répondit le soldat.

- Vous voyez, c'est le début d'une épidémie ! Fit Koei.

- Oh ! Vous voulez mon avis, beauté ? Votre épidémie et juste lier à l'empoisonnement de la rivière Tan qui alimente la treizième forteresse… Le campement d'été des Yins, se trouve au bord de cette rivière… Si, c'était une épidémie, votre forteresse serait elle aussi contaminé, hors se n'est pas le cas… Répondit Chisenkyuu.

- Cette rivière alimente aussi, la ville de Sadam ! Fit le soldat Chisenkyuu le visage blanc.

- Que se passe-t-il dans cette ville ? Demanda Koei sérieusement.

En entendant les mots de son soldat, Chisenkyuu s'arrêta de marcher et ordonna :

- Dit à Ram et Renjou d'aller faire un tour à la treizième forteresse… En entendant leur conclusion, envoie un message aux cinquante-trois tribus… Dit-leur, qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas, boire l'eau de la rivière Tan…

- A vos ordres !

- Shalarek ! Hurla Chisenkyuu en voyant un autre soldat debout entrain d'aider un vieillard à monté sur une charrette.

L'homme s'excusa et s'approcha de Chisenkyuu. Ils se regardèrent et Chisenkyuu parla dans une autre langue que Koei ne connaissait pas. L'homme hocha de la tête en signe qu'il avait comprit et partit :

- Que se passe-t-il à la ville de Sadam ? Demanda Koei inquiète en attrapant le poignet de Chisenkyuu.

Chisenkyuu regarda Koei droit dans les yeux et répondit calmement :

- Vous avez des compétences médicales ? Alors, vous le serez en examinant les malades… Mais couvez vos mains et votre bouche ainsi que votre nez… Fit Chisenkyuu en sortant deux morceaux de tissus.

Ils se couvrirent les voix respiratoires et les mains, et arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient allongés les dix malades. Koei n'eut à regarder que le visage des dix malades pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait :

- C'est là peste ! Conclu Koei.

- Pouvez-vous les soigner ? Demanda Chisenkyuu.

- On ne guérit pas de la peste, on en meurt ! Répondit Koei sérieusement.

C'est à ce moment là, l'homme que Chisenkyuu avait interpellé arriva avec encensoir et des herbes. Il mit les herbes dans l'encensoir et commença à les faire brûler. Il passa ensuite, la fumée sur Chisenkyuu et Koei avant qu'ils ne quittent le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Chisenkyuu retira son morceau de tissus et ses gants. Il les jeta au feu avant de regarder Koei :

- Qu'attends-tu pour faire la même chose ?

Koei fit la même chose que lui. Chisenkyuu la regarda et continua :

- Tu vas prendre un bain et faire brûler tous les vêtements que tu portes…

- Cela ne servira à rien, nous avons été en contacte… Rétorqua Koei.

- A Xia, on ne guérit pas de la peste, on en meurt… Mais, à Xerxes, on en guérit…

- Absurde ! Si, une telle médecine existait, Xia l'aurait déjà utilisé ! Répondit Koei.

Chisenkyuu passa à côté de Koei et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Suit simplement mes ordres et apprends !

Après ses mots, Chisenkyuu partit laissant Koei seule. Elle leva sa main sur sa poitrine en sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur la Capitale de Xia, quand un aigle de couleur blanc se posa sur le toit de maison de Grumman. Il avait entre ses pattes un morceau de papier. Grumman tendit la main et réceptionna le morceau de papier. L'aigle reparti et Grumman l'ouvrit et le lu. Il venait a peine de finir de le lire qu'une personne frappa à la porte de sa demeure. Le serviteur Lin ouvrit et découvrit l'Empereur en tenue civile accompagné du général de l'armée. Ils entrèrent et Grumman les salua comme il se doit. Après cela, ils partirent s'installer dans le jardin, autour d'une table ronde :<p>

- Nous devons reprendre les huit forteresses… Déclara l'Empereur.

- Xerxes, n'a prit possession que de sept forteresses… Quand à la treizième forteresse, je crins fort quelle ne soit dans le même état de Sadam… Avoua Grumman sérieusement.

- Dans ce cas, faisons évacuer les autres forteresses et laissons l'armée de Xerxes mourir de la peste… Proposa le Général.

- Les rats se contamineront entre eux… Et nous pourrions profité de cette occasion pour envahir Xerxes… Conclu l'Empereur en aimant cette idée.

- Ce plan est magnifique…. Sauf, que Xerxes sait comment soigné la peste… L'auriez-vous oublié Altesse ? Annonça Grumman en regardant l'Empereur.

En entendant cette phrase le général regarda l'Empereur surpris :

- C'était, il y a longtemps, et il est mort… Répondit l'Empereur.

- Nous ignorons tout de cet esclave, peut être… qu'il avait de la famille ou un apprenti… Fit Grumman.

- Nous devons profite de la peste… Je ferais en sorte que Kanaw mène l'armée… Ainsi, les ministres l'accepteront enfin comme futur Roi…

* * *

><p>Koei était entrain de regarder les étoiles quand une immense fumée noire se fit apparaître au loin. Elle allait courir demander des explications quand Chisenkyuu arriva :<p>

- C'est la treizième forteresse… Expliqua Chisenkyuu.

- Pourquoi brûlez-vous cette forteresse ? Vous n'en n'avez pas besoin ? Demanda Koei.

- Il n'y a aucun survivant… Cette forteresse n'est plus qu'un lieu de morts… Nous avons prit la décision de la brûler pour deux raisons… La première est qu'en cas de disparition totale des habitants d'une ville du à une épidémie… La politique du Royaume est de brûler tous les cadavres… La seconde est que les cadavres en décomposition ont fait venir un tas de rats… Si, nous laissons ses bêtes fuir, d'autres personnes risque d'être en danger…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de cette forteresse ? Demanda intrigué Koei.

- Savez-vous ce que sont les treize forteresses ? Répondit Chisenkyuu avec le sourire.

- Des villes…

- Des remparts… Le royaume de Xerxes et protéger au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest par treize forteresses… Installé dans des milieux dangereux… Ici, dans ce désert, à l'ouest dans la forêt maudite, à l'est au beau milieu d'un fleuve et au nord en plein dans les montagne… Parmi toutes ses forteresses, seule quatre, mène à une route qui conduit à la capitale de Xerxes… Encore faut-il que nos envahisseurs connaissent le passage… Ici, c'était la treizième forteresse qui menait à la capitale… Afin de protéger la capitale, nous avons du agir… Et puis, un rempart est facilement reconstructible à la différence d'un royaume… Expliqua Chisenkyuu.

- Comment vont vos hommes ? Demanda Koei.

- Leur fièvre est entrain de tombée ! Répondit Chisenkyuu.

- Quel traitement avez-vous utilisé ? Apprenez-le moi, cela pourrait sauvé des milliers de civile à Xia… Fit Koei avec le sourire.

- Il y a longtemps, nous l'avons apprit à votre royaume… Mon père, à l'époque, voulait sincèrement la paix entre nos deux royaumes… Alors, un espion lui apprit que le fils de votre Empereur était malade… Ce fut de bon cœur et sans arrière pensé, que mon père envoya son plus grand médecin le soignée… Il sauva l'enfant, mais la réponse que mon père eut, ne fut pas un « Merci » mais, l'excusions de ce médecin… Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur Xerxes, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous…

- Votre Père ? Le Roi Xirius ? Vous êtes le fils du Roi Xirius ? Mais, il n'a aucun fils du nom de Chisenkyuu… Ses fils sont le Roi Kharlan et le Prince Bert… Mais, ce dernier est décéder… Comment pouvez-vous être le fils du Roi Xirius ? Demanda Koei sous le choc.

- Pourquoi mon armée s'appelle « l'armée fantôme » ? Répondit Chisenkyuu avec le sourire.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas mort… Vous êtes le Prince Bert… Conclu Koei.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes très intelligente ! Si, seulement à Xerxes, il y avait plus de fille comme vous ! Murmura Chisenkyuu alors que Koei continuait en même temps :

- Pourquoi travaillez-vous pour l'homme qui a voulu vous tuez ?

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire… Vous êtes une idiote ! Rectifia Chisenkyuu.

- Je suis idiote ? Qui de nous deux et le plus idiot ? Quand, il en aura fini de jouer avec vous, votre frère vous tuera… Fit Koei.

- Il ne le fera pas…

- Il le fera…

- Il ne le fera pas… Car il a trop besoin de moi… Répondit Koei.

- Ridicule aucun Roi, n'a besoin de son petit frère… Il est plus une gène pour l'avenir... Les ministres pourraient vous utilisé pour faire un coup d'Etat… Votre situation est un peu comme le Prince Kanaw et Keiro…

D'un coup, Koei s'arrêta de parler. Chisenkyuu la regarda et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage :

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant la main devant ses yeux.

- Aidez-moi ! Déclara Koei.

- A quoi faire ? Répondit Chisenkyuu.

- A sauvez le Prince Kanaw…

- Pourquoi je sauverai un Prince de Xia ? Demanda Chisenkyuu.

- Parce que le Prince Kanaw rêve de la même chose que votre père… La paix entre nos deux royaumes… Et que si, le Prince Kanaw meurt, c'est le Prince Keiro qui montera sur le trône…

- Keiro ? Comme le Capitaine Keiro ? Un jeune du même âge que moi, qui à exécuter le Général de Drachma en lui coupant la tête ? Demanda Chisenkyuu avec le sourire.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Koei.

- Bien évidement… C'est moi, qui lui ai infligé la jolie cicatrice qu'il a sur l'œil droit… Bien que déteste Drachma, je ne pouvais laisser un petit idiot manqué autant de respect à son adversaire ! Voyez-vous, chez nous, nous pensons que quand un homme meurt, c'est que c'est un idiot qui n'a pas pu évité notre lame, donc sa mort et de sa faute, pas de la notre ! Mais nous enterrons quand même son cadavre aux côtés des nôtres, car nous sommes frères…

- Ridicule ! Rigola Koei.

En voyant sourire, les joues de Chisenkyuu devenu rouge et il partit sans rien dire. La laissant seule, d'un coup, elle s'arrêta de rire et couru derrière Chisenkyuu :

- Attendez-moi, votre majesté !

- Je ne suis pas « Majesté » ! Râla Chisenkyuu qui haïssait ce mot.

* * *

><p>Au palais royal de Xia, Keiro était entrain de regarder sa cicatrice sur son visage. Il soupira de colère quand son épouse entra dans la pièce. Elle avait dans ses mains une crème :<p>

- Décidément, ce général ne vous a pas loupé… Mon époux ! Déclara Man Ran la première fille du Premier Ministre, en mettant la crème sur l'œil pratiquement cicatrisé de Keiro.

- Rassure-toi, je ne le louperai pas quand je l'attraperai celui là… Je commencerais par lui brûler, les yeux avant de le torturer et de le démembrer quand il aura assez souffert !

Man Ran regarda son mari sous le choc. En voyant son visage, Keiro déclara :

- Rassure-toi, je rigole…

- J'ai entendu dire que Choka était enceinte ! Qui aurait pu croire que Kanaw aurait été aussi vite, lui qui ne lui pratiquement jamais visite… Fit Man Ran avec le sourire.

- Es-tu jalouse ? Demanda Keiro.

- Oui ! Je suis l'aînée du clan, c'est à moi de donner un héritier en premier ! Avoua Man Ran.

- Alors tachons de résoudre se petit problème ! Fit Keiro en embrassant l'épaule de Man Ran.

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout du palais, Kanaw était entrain de s'entraîner avec son épée quand un eunuque arriva et déclara :<p>

- Félicitation Altesse, votre épouse est enceinte ! Mais, dite-moi, quand l'avez-vous fait avec elle ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres Kanaw qui répondit :

- J'aime les secrets…

* * *

><p>Le même aigle blanc qui avait livre le message à Grumman était entrain de survoler la septième forteresse quand un autre aigle gris arriva. Les deux magnifiques oiseaux commencèrent à ce battre quand au sol, l'homme au masque reconnu la seconde créature :<p>

- Kharlan… Déclara-t-il en serrant très fort son poignet de haine.

* * *

><p>A Suivre !<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Info:<span>

Gouverneur : A Xia, les villes frontalières sont dirigés par un Gouverneur nommé par l'Empereur. Ils doivent faire appliqué les lois de l'Empereur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, merci d'avoir lu les chapitres précédents ! Comme il y a beaucoup de personnages, j'ai mit un récapitulatif ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Empereur Kang : Empereur de Xia<p>

Impératrice Lai : Impératrice de Xia

Prince Kanaw : Fils ainé de Xia et Prince Héritier

Prince Keiro : Second fils de l'Empereur

Ministre Grumman : Ministre des armées

Lady Koei : Fille de Grumman

Ma Chan : Serviteur de Koei

Chisenkyuu : Général de l'armée fantôme de Xerxes.

Roi Kirius : Roi de Xerxes et Grand frère de Chisenkyuu.

Premier Ministre Raven : Ancien ami de Grumman.

Lady Choka : Second fille de Raven et femme du Prince Kanaw

Lady Man Ran : Fille ainée de Raven et femme de Prince Keiro.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

L'homme au masque profita du moment de baisse de la garde de la forteresse, pour y entrée. Il entra dans une chambre en sortant son épée. Puis, poignarda dans la personne qui dormait profondément dedans :

- Adieu Kirius… Déclara l'homme en ressortant son épée.

C'est alors qu'il vit que sa lame n'avait aucune trace de sang. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, quand un bruit provenant de derrière-lui attira son attention. Il se retourna juste attend avant que sa lame ne croise celle de Chisenkyuu. Ils firent quelques gestes sans se toucher. Chacun arrêtant les coups avec son épée :

- J'ignore qui tu es… Mais, tu me plais ! Fit Chisenkyuu en arrêtant un coup pour réattaqué.

- Je te retourne le compliment, morveux ! Répondit l'homme au masque en parant le coup.

Chisenkyuu sourit et fit un croche patte à l'homme. Ce dernier voyant son coup, sauta. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée une dizaine d'hommes :

- Vous n'avez rien Général ? Demanda un des hommes en armant son arc.

- Général ? Aussi jeune ! Répéta l'homme avec le sourire en attaquant encore plus fort Chisenkyuu qui para toutes ses attaques.

- Eh ! Oui ! J'ai un grand talent… Fit Chisenkyuu en passant à l'attaque.

- Où est Kirius ? Demanda l'homme au masque en parant le coup.

- Si, tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Tu rêves ! Je préfère encore mourir ! Avoua Chisenkyuu.

- A ta guise ! Répondit l'homme en changeant son épée de main.

Il attaque Chisenkyuu sans lui laisser aucune chance de riposter. Il frappait tellement fort avec son épée que les mains de Chisenkyuu commencèrent à saigner. Puis, une trace de sang commença à apparaître sur ses vêtements, au niveau de l'épaule. A cause de la couleur, Chisenkyuu lâcha l'épée. L'homme allait enfoncer son épée à l'endroit de la blessure quand un ordre attira son attention :

- Tirez ! Ordonna le chef des dix hommes.

Aussi rapidement que possible, l'homme sauta à travers la pièce et attaqua les archers, un à un. Il allait achever le chef des archers quand un hurlement se fit entendre :

- Arrête, Ma Chan !

L'homme au masque se retourna et vit Lady Koei. Il rangea son épée et s'approcha de Lady Koei :

- Est-ce eux qui vous ont fait cela ? Demanda Ma Chan en montrant le bleu sur le visage de Koei.

- Non ! Cria Koei en poussant Ma Chan sur le côté en voyant arrivé sur lui une épée.

Ma Chan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'épée avait déjà atteint une cible. En voyant qui, il avait toucher, le soldat laissa tombé son épée sur le sol. Le chef des archers hurla :

- Faite immédiatement venir un médecin…

* * *

><p>Grumman n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil quand il sentit une personne qui l'observait. Il se leva dans le noir et déclara :<p>

- Votre Altesse, comment êtes-vous rentrée ici ?

- Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Répondit le Prince Kanaw en sortant d'un sombre coin de la pièce.

- La seule personne autre personne qui est capable de cet exploit est Ma Chan… Hors, il est à la recherche de ma fille… Donc, il ne restait plus que vous…

- Ridicule ! Ca aurait put être un assassin ! Répondit Kanaw sérieusement.

- Ma Chan a piégé toute la demeure, pour que durant absence aucun assassin ne rentre… Révéla Grumman.

- Ah ! C'est donc à ça que servaient ses fils invisibles et ses grelots ! Rétorqua Kanaw.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Grumman sincèrement.

- Ma Chan a-t-il retrouvé Lady Koei ?

- Non, toujours pas… Avoua Grumman tristement.

- Je suis totalement perdu sans les conseils de Koei… Pourriez-vous m'aider à résoudre un problème ? Demanda Kanaw.

- Lequel ? Répondit Grumman.

- Choka est enceinte… Hors, nous ne l'avons jamais fait… Donc, qui pourrait être le père d'après vous ? Et que devrais-je faire ? Quand l'Eunuque me l'annoncer, j'ai dit que c'était bien le mien…

- Prétendez ainsi et observer le comportement de Lady Choka…

- Quand Mère, le découvrira, elle sera en colère… Elle voudra sa mort et celle de l'enfant ! Répondit Kanaw.

- Laissez votre mère, réagir et faite ce que je vous dis… Cela voudrait mieux… Annonça Grumman.

* * *

><p>Le jour était entrain de se lever quand dans un couloir de la forteresse, Koei tournait en rond. Ma Chan était, quand à lui assis et regardait sa maîtresse :<p>

- C'est une perte de temps, inutile ! Ce gamin ne s'en sortira jamais ! Et votre père nous attends ! Nous devrions partir ! Annonça Ma Chan calmement.

- Ma Chan ! Je dois rester ! Répondit Koei fermement.

- Les ordres de votre père ont été clairs, éliminé toutes les personnes complices de votre enlèvement et vous ramenez de gré ou de force !

- Ma Chan !

- Mademoiselle ! L'heure à Xia est grave ! L'Impératrice est entrain de mourir ! Vous devez immédiatement rentrée pour le Prince Kanaw… Laissez ce gamin et rentrée immédiatement avant que l'Impératrice ne meurt…

- Ma…

Koei n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle perdit connaissance. Le serviteur de Chisenkyuu la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ma Chan le regarda et entendit :

- Emmenez-là immédiatement ! La garde impérial arrive et si, le Général Akira découvre que la fille du Ministre des armées et ici, il s'en servira comme otage ! Elle a prit un remède spécial qui la fera dormir pendant cinq jours ! Révéla le serviteur de Chisenkyuu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ma Chan.

- Disons simplement que le chef ne peux pas se concentré quand elle est là ! Elle est tellement énervante mais tellement intelligente et pleine de bonne attention, selon ses mots…

- Il l'aime ? Conclu Ma Chan.

- Peut être ! Fit le bras droit de Chisenkyuu sans confirmer la conclusion de Ma Chan.

Ma Chan attrapa Koei et la posa sur son épaule. Ce fut ainsi qu'il marcha jusqu'à l'écurie. Il monta sur un cheval prêter par l'homme et quitta la forteresse. Une fois dehors, il déclara en regardant la forteresse :

- Guérit vite, mon fils !

* * *

><p>Cinq jours plus tard, ce fut dans sa chambre que Koei reprit connaissance. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu se lieu. Enerver, elle se leva et sorti dans le jardin, où était assis Ma Chan et Grumman :<p>

- Ma Chan ! De quel droit tu as…

- Je n'ai rien fait, mademoiselle ! C'est eux ! Révéla Ma Chan calmement en lui coupant la parole.

- Eux ? Demanda Grumman.

- Le jeune soldat de l'armée fantôme et son bras droit ! Celui qui est entrée dans la chambre du Gouverneur par hasard alors qu'il cherchait les toilettes ! Menti Ma Chan.

- Ah ! Oui ! Cette drôle d'histoire ! J'ignore qui est ce jeune homme, mais il semble assez amusant ! Répondit Grumman avec le sourire.

Koei fusilla du regard Ma Chan qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Père n'est-ce pas l'heure pour vous d'aller à la réunion des ministres ?

- Je ne suis plus ministre… Révéla Grumman.

- Quoi ? Demanda paniqué Koei.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à la forteresse, le Roi de Xerxes était entrain de rigoler autour d'une bonne tasse de thé quand il demanda en regardant Chisenkyuu :<p>

- J'ai entendu dire, que quand tu as investie la forteresse… Tu aurais croisé une belle demoiselle qui serait la fille du Ministre des armées de Xia… Est-ce vrai ?

- La fille du Ministre des Armées ! Mon frère… Effectivement, en cherchant les toilettes, je suis entré dans la chambre du Gouverneur… Effectivement, il y a une fille… Mais, ce n'était pas la fille du Ministre des armées… Menti Chisenkyuu.

- Alors qui était-elle ? Demanda le Roi.

- Une idiote ! Elle était tellement sotte qu'elle c'est enfuit après m'avoir frappé au visage ! A l'heure actuelle, elle doit être morte ! Fit Chisenkyuu en montrant un bleu.

- Et concernant la Treizième forteresse ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fais brûler ?

- La Peste…

- N'essaye pas de me détrôner avec tes mensonges ! Je suis l'héritier légitime du trône… Je vois dans tes yeux que tu me mens… Tes mensonges feront brisés notre pacte ! On ne guérie pas de la peste, on en meurt ! Alors qu'as-tu réellement fait à Treizième forteresse ? Fit le Roi en coupant la parole à Chisenkyuu.

- Il existe une plante dans le désert, qui donne exactement les mêmes symptômes que la peste, une fois avalé… L'un de mes hommes a propagé cette plante dans la rivière Han… Sur les terres de Xia à la sortie du village Sadam… Ainsi faisant croire à une grande épidémie à notre ennemie… Les habitants de la Treizième forteresse l'ayant bu, n'ont pas échappé à ses effets… Cela, les a plonger dans un profond sommeil… Ainsi, nous avons pu investir la forteresse sans aucun souci… Nous avons évacué les nôtres quand aux peuples de Xia, nous avons seulement laissé repartir les sujets non intéressant…

- Et tes dix soldats malades ? Demanda le Roi.

- Des espions auraient pu ce cacher parmi les civiles, alors nous avons fait en sorte que de mauvaises informations passent à l'ennemie… Mes hommes se sont portés volontaires…

- Pourquoi tu l'as brûler ? Si, cette maladie était dans ton plan ? Demanda le Roi

- Notre objectif est l'Empereur Kang et son armée… Et non, les forteresses… Les ministres et l'Empereur, sauteront sur l'occasion pour nous attaquée et nous récupérons les cinq dernières forteresses sans combattre ! Révéla Chisenkyuu.

* * *

><p>- Père qu'allez-vous faire, si vous m'êtes plus ministres ? Demanda Koei.<p>

- Hum… Profité de la vie ! Répondit Grumman après avoir réfléchi.

Koei allait rajouter quelque chose, quand un soldat proche de l'Empereur entra dans la demeure. Il avait dans ses mains un ordre de convocation pour l'ancien Ministre Gumman. Grumman s'y plia sans poser la moindre question et partit. Koei était entrain de s'inquiéter quand Ma Chan arriva. Il lui tira les deux joues pour la faire sourire :

- Souriez un peu ! Déclara-t-il gaiement.

- Comment as-tu osé m'empoisonner ? Et accusé, le général de cet odieux crime ! Hurla de rage Koei.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui vous a empoisonnez et non l'inverse ! Ce défendit Ma Chan.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison toi…

Koei n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une personne tomba du toit de la demeure pour atterrir devant elle et Ma Chan. Cette personne avait dans ses mains des fleurs et les tendis à Koei sans montrée son visage :

- Altesse, vous allez bien ? Demandèrent en chœur Ma Chan et Koei.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Répondit le Prince Kanaw en se relevant.

- Il n'y a que vous qui êtes assez maladroit pour tomber d'un toit avec des fleurs… Répondit Koei.

- Ah ! Décidément, la prochaine fois, je crois je passerai par la porte… Puisque que quand j'essaye d'être discret, tout le monde sait que c'est moi ! Et en plus se sera moins dangereux ! Fit Kanaw en passa sa main dans le dos.

* * *

><p>Chisenkyuu venait de finir de parler avec son frère quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il était entrain d'essayer de changer son bandage quand un jeune homme, avec la peau mate et les yeux rouges arriva :<p>

- Laissez-moi vous aidez ! Déclara Shalarek en aidant Chisenkyuu.

- Est-elle bien rentrée ? Demanda Chisenkyuu sincèrement.

- Il n'y a eut aucun problème… Cet homme qui la sert est vraiment une personne exceptionnelle ! Je ne voudrais pas l'affronter… Avoua Shalarek.

- Keiro et cet homme… Si, nos hommes devaient croiser le fer contre eux, leur mort ne fait aucun doute… Fit Chisenkyuu inquiet pour ses hommes.

- Est-ce là, la raison de votre mensonge envers notre Roi ? Demanda Shalarek calmement.

- Quel mensonge ? Répondit Chisnekyuu.

- Vous n'avez pas utilisé la plante… Il s'agissait vraiment de la peste… Expliqua Shalarek en terminant le bandage de Chisenkyuu.

Chisenkyuu ne répondit pas à l'affirmation de Shalarek et attrapa son armure. Ce dernier l'aida à l'enfilé et demanda :

- Nous partons déjà ?

- Je ne peux pas annulé nos plants à cause d'une simple blessure… Avoua Chisenkyuu.

- Bien, allons à la huitième forteresse…

Chisenkyuu était entrain de marché avec son bras droit quand un soldat arriva en courant :

- Grand frère ! Général ! Le gouverneur de la neuvième forteresse a fuit… Nous ne devrions pas changer nos plans ?

Chisenkyuu et Shalarek se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis, ils répondirent en chœur :

- Quand un plan est écrit et décider, pourquoi le changer même si la chance est de notre côté !

* * *

><p>Dans la maison du Premier Ministre de Xia, une réunion avec plusieurs ministre. Dans la salle, on pouvait voir assis aux côtés du Premier Ministre sa seconde épouse et la future impératrice de Xia :<p>

- C'est inamissible ! Comment avez-vous pu la laisser en vie ? Hurla la seconde épouse du Premier Ministre en colère.

- Ma Dame, la tuer n'aurait servis à rien ! Répondit un ministre énerver par le ton supérieur, qu'avait prit cette femme.

- Nous voulions le faire plier à notre plan… Tuer Lady Koei, n'aurait rien résolu a part nous menez à la mort… Fit un autre ministre.

- Absurde ! Grumman…

- Grumman est au courant de nos attentions ! Il sait très bien que nous préparons un coup d'Etat contre sa Majesté ! Révéla Raven.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit à sa Majesté ? Demanda Lady Choka la fille du Premier Ministre.

- Grumman est avant tout un militaire et un grand stratège… Si, il n'a rien à dit à sa Majesté, c'est qu'il y trouvera son compte lui aussi… Avoua Raven.

Tous les personnes présentent dans la salle regardèrent Raven en attendant d'avoir la suite des attentions de Grumman. Raven sourit et continua :

- Bien que ma fille soit marié au Prince Héritier, n'est-ce pas lui qui a instruit le Prince Héritier ? Le Prince Héritier a plus confiance en Grumman qu'en nous… Tout comme sa Majesté ! Voilà, la vraie puissance de Grumman… Donc, si nous devons éliminé quelqu'un ce ne sera pas sa fille mais lui…

* * *

><p>Grumman arriva au palais royal et entra dans le bureau de l'Empereur. Il le salua et déclara :<p>

- Vous m'avez demandé…

- Voici, votre nouvelle affectation… Vous partirez maintenant avec votre famille… Cette forteresse à absolument besoin de vous… Le Gouverneur l'a fuit après qu'un cas de Peste est été déceler…

Grumman ouvrit le rouleau que lui tendait l'Empereur et lu « La neuvième forteresse ». Comprenant où l'Empereur voulait en venir, Grumman demanda calmement :

- Dois-je me sentir honorer ou inquiet ?

A cette question l'Empereur leva la tête de son papier et regarda Grumman droit dans les yeux :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Avez-vous vraiment peur que je vous trahisse pour votre fils ? Demanda honnêtement Grumman.

- Pour un Roi quand son fils héritier est nommé, ils deviennent des ennemis l'un pour l'autre…

- Vous aviez tout prévu… Votre raison vous aurait poussé à mettre Keiro sur le trône… Mais, votre avidité a prit le dessus… Et vous m'exilez, car votre avidité prend une nouvelle fois le dessus… Conclu Grumman.

- Tout à fait ! Répondit l'Empereur avec le sourire.

- Bien… Faisons ainsi ! Et voyons, où cette avidité vous mènera… Fit Grumman en partant.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE<p> 


End file.
